A Sage in Oz
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Death sends a shinobi-turned-sage to a world rarely know, and seldom seen. A land with a yellow brick road, an emerald city, and a populace in desperate need of saving from a very, very wicked witch. And what's all this about a prophecy? Based off The movie: Oz, the Great and Powerful! NarutoxTheodora! Fluff, Romance, etc.


**A/N: Just got done watching Oz the Great and Powerful! Great movie! Excellent movie! And yet, despite the blockbuster that it was, I couldn't help but feel bad for the wicked witch, aka Theodora, and what happened to her. Don't get me wrong, Mila Kunis portrayed her role marvelously but I was pissed to high HELL at how easily her character was jilted by circumstances beyond her control. I won't spoil it for you, but I wanted to tear the head off of a certain witch. If you've seen the movie, then you'll know what I mean**

**And thus, a little oneshot/crossover idea was born. Be patient with me here! I'm reconstructing this entirely from memory and even I cannot hope to prefectly produce every line in its entirety. That being said, if by some chance you haven't been to see Oz, be sure to see it! Remember, I own nothing!**

** And with that, I hope you enjoy this little oneshot of...**

**... A Sage in Oz!**

_"You flee before me, fear at my face. You cower in my shadow, and leave this place. My heart is cold, it does not open. My blood is spilt, my breath is broken. And on I walk, to a doom i know well. Death has wrung his mighty bell. But i still stand, I am still here. You know my name, i know no fear. As long as hope yet has a glance I will defend it with my lance. And hope no other will do what i must for this road is of blood lust I am a hero, who stands alone. I am a hear, who goes unknown.."_

_~?_

**A Sage in Oz**

_"Bloooooooooody heeeeeeeeeeeeeeellll!"_

A loud shout of alarm and disbelief pierced the afternoon of Oz, trailing off into a series of colorful expletitives amidst the sound of snapping branches as a stranger fell from the heavens. Precious little could be seen of him he flailed about; tattered garments torn and slashed, his white cloak whipping the wild winds whilst he struggled for balance and found none. For there was none to be found here above the clouds, parting as they did now before his rapidly descending form. Nothing to grab but empty air, naught to slow his inevitable descent.

Where the devil was he? The last thing he remembered was being captured by Madara_-whom he now knew to be Uchiha Obito_-then the pain; of having Kurama extracted from his body. In a last ditch attempt to escape from the clutches of akatsuki, the two of them had detonated a tailed beast bomb in the midst of the ritual. Unfortunately with that much chakra in one place, there were bound to be...repercussions. He recalled little of what had happened next, save that Obito had tried to re-direct the blast with his space-time ninjutsu...

And then everything became blurry.

Now here he was, falling facefirst through the clouds, with no way of slowing his momentum. Where the blazes was he? Mountains. He was afforded a brief view of their misty peaks as he finally broke through the cloud cover, laying eyes upon a realm as strange as it was alien. Lush forests, babbling brooks, wild, untamed country, for as far as the eye could see. Or so he thought, until he spied something else; there, in the distance. A city. Bright and glistening in the early morning light, it shone like a second star; a metropolis made of elegant emerald.

_Wow._

Words alone could not hope to describe the wonderful world laid out before him; even so, he'd only an instant to take it in before he hurtled past, streaking across the sky like a blazing comet. He was coming in fast, by his standards. Very fast.

_Too fast!_

He flung both arms before his face as the ground rushed up to greet him, blue eyes narrowing in determination, whiskered cheeks pinching in a scowl of exertion. A lesser being would've broken their body-and most of their face-dashing themselves on the ground below. Fortunately for him-unfortunately for the ground-he knew a thing or two about surviving falls. Even as he fell he twisted his body, angling for the nearby pond in the faint hope of ending his descent on a more damp note rather than a painful one. With a mere thought he both gathered and wreathed his body in chakra, mildly pleased to see that for all intensive purposes, his chakra shroud still served him. He dared to hope against hope that he'd survive the collision relatively intact. It wasn't anywhere near as pleasant as he'd hoped.

"Oh for the love of ramen-

His brief tirade ended in a mouthful of water and mud. He dove beneath the surface of the shallow pool like a splinter, simply soaking himself to the bone rather than shattering his skull on the riverbank some yards to the east. He winced as his hitiate struck against a rock, likely saving him from gashing his forehead to the bone or worse. His courage had saved him from an abrupt end, but now what? Putting the matter aside, there was also the matter of where he was. Flopping to his feet, the shinobi-for he could be nothing but-resolutely wrung out his battered coat and shook himself of all moisture, stomped his sandals free of the muck.

_Naruto._

At the mere mention of his name the blond started, flopping about in the water in shock and surprise. His sudden splash sent a flock of sparrows sputtering; sweeping from their perches in a cacophony of cries. Naruto watched them go, joined as they were by a host of crimson butterflies, shaking his head.

"Kurama?" he ventured, listening for any sign of his tenant.

Silence reigned supreme.

"I swear by my god-given name," he began with a growl, "I better not be hearing things...

Naruto pulled himself from the water with a groan, flopping onto the riverbank with a sigh. Ouch! He winced as his back struck something solid. Something wooden. Frowning he sat up, turning to regard the object with a keen eye. Hmmm? A box? With fumbling fingers he opened it, somewhat amused as a pair of tiny figures greeted him, their bodies interwtined in dance. A faint melody drifted upward to greet his ears mere moments later. This was no mere box, he realized This was a music box! Odd that he should find one way out here in the middle of nowhere. of all find that it was no box, but rather, a music box.

"Am I dreaming?" he wondered aloud. Perhaps he was in heaven after all?

The sharp snap of a twig captured his attention, forced him to pocket the box as he lurched to his feet.

Naruto frowned. _There._ He could see a glimmer of red, and white, peeking out at him just beyond/behind the bushes of the bank. Some kind of beast, perhaps? He scowled, dipped a hand into his pouch for a kunai, taking comfort as his fingers wrapped around the cold handle of the weapon. Whomever-whatever-lurked beyond the brush, they would not catch him unawares. They'd just begun to raise their head when he spoke, his tone low and soothing as he raised the knife in preparation to throw; on the off chance this visitor proved to be unfriendly.

"Is anyone there-

Two things happened at once. First, someone cried out. In that very instant a small fireball erupted from the brush, carromed harmlessly off a nearby branch and screamed toward his stomach. The blond balked, but only briefly; he knew far too well what inattention would cost him. Aborting the throw, he flung himself out of harms way and skipped backwards toward the pond in retreat. Years of experience kicked in as he tucked and rolled, bobbed and weaved, his mind awhirl with possibilties and possible outcomes. Whomever was hiding behind those bushes, was clearly a shinobi. They had to be. How else could they fling fireballs at him? _It might be a shinobi,_ his subconcsious reminded him, _It might be some sort of firebreathing monster_.

A fire-breathing monster. Right.

Some heaven this place was!

"Oi!" He barked, dodging another ball of fire. "Why_-dodge-_the hell-_dodge-_are you_-dodge_-attacking me?!"

His attacker didn't deign to reply.

Another flaming sphere whisked toward him, but this time he was ready. Drifting to the right and aside, he batted the deadly missile down and into the pond, dissipating it into so much steam. There was a sharp sting of pain in his hand as his fingers made contact with the flame; his mind barely registered it as he flung himself forward into the brush and his attacker.

"Oof!" There was a decidedly feminine cry of surprise as he slammed into them-whoever they were-knocking them from their perch and into the ground. They rolled against one another, wrestling for control amidst the watery grasses of the marsh. Naruto squinted his eyes shut as a fireball seared incredibly close to his face, adding an impomptu fourth whisker to the right side of his cheek.

He grappled with them a moment longer idly wondering why they hadn't clawed out his face yet. It wasn't until he finally opened his eyes that he realized his mistake.

"Hey!"

"Huh?"

Closer inspection revealed this was not a beast beneath him all but rather, a young woman! Naruto gawped at her for a moment, unable to speak. And why should he? He'd never found himself in such a position before, certainly not with someone of the fairer sex! She gazed up at him, ruby red lips parted in genuine surprise.

"Hello?" Naruto offered.

"H-Hello." she replied, flushing. "Would you very much mind getting off me?"

"Erm...sorry about that." Burning with embarassment the blond peeled himself away from her, allowing her to retrieve what looked like a large red-rimmed hat.

"I saw you fall from the sky."

Naruto blanched at the memory of his impromptu landing.

"Well, yeah." he scrubbed the back of his head with a hand, wincing as he did so at the small starburst of pain in his temple. "That happened. Any idea where here is, exactly?" The woman seemed to regard him for a long moment, her gaze quizical.

"You're in Oz." she said, as though this somehow explained everything.

Naruto blinked.

_"Oz?"_

Nope, definitely not heaven!

**A/N: Eh, it was my first Naruto/Wizard of Oz crossover, so pardon me if its a bit rusty. I wrote it simply because I felt bad for Theodora and the way she was taken advantage of. Again, if you have not seen the new Oz movie, get your ass out there and see it! Its well worth the price of admission! That's all folks! If any of you could remember some of the line that'd help! lol**

** Unless you'd like it to be continued, of course! Naruto in the land of oz...what could possibly go wrong with that I wonder, hmm? Regardless, I worked straight through the night on this story, so I would sincerely appreciate your feedback, whatever it might be! Hopefully it'll be positive...LOL**

**So, in the immortal words of Atlas...**

**...Review...would you kindly? And enjoy the possible preview! (On the off chance anyone wants this story to be continued...)**

**(Possible Preview (note it is fragmented)**

_"And you are?"_

_The lady in red blinked her large eyes at him._

_"I'm Theodora the good witch."_

_"Witch?" Naruto was baffled. "Where's your broom?"_

_"Why would I need a broom?"_

_"Well that's," One look at her told her she hadn't the foggiest idea what he was talking about. "Wait a second, did you say something about a wizard?" He cast about for one such person, and finding none,paled._

_"Are you the great man we've been waiting for?"_

_"I think I could be."_

_Indeed, it was a long night. Not just or the shinobi known as Uzumaki Naruto..._

_"You don't know much about witches, do you?"_

_"I could say the same for you-hey!" the former genin guffawed, stung by the insult._

_"Never given you a gift, never danced," Naruto mumbled to himself, "Jeez!"_

_He stood from the log abruptly, offering her his ehand._

_"Pardon?"_

_"I think its about time you learned."_

_"Put your hand like this." Naruto raised his hand, palmp upturned, fingers splayed. She regarded him skeptically for a moment before placing her own hand against his. "There." Naruto nodded in affirmation. "Now, you just step closer like this," Naruto circled an arm round her waist, beckoning her, pulling her closer. Theodora complied...though not in the way he expected._

_"Oh?"_

_Theodora stepped forward meekly, tentatively, pressing herself against him as though she were afraid he'd vanish into mist; as though this were all some wonderful dream from which she might wake at any moment; a terrible phantasm meant to haunt and torment her in her loneliness. Naruto gulped, trying desperately to recall the dancing lessons ero-senin had hammered into his head during their training trip. Honestly, he'd hadn't thought he'd actually make use of them in such a fashion..._

_Theodora knew not who kissed whom; only that her lips were suddenly against his, and she was content to leave them that way. Her thoughts of the prophecy were the furthest thing from her mind as she peeled off his coat, pushing him down to the ground, pressing against him._

_And thus was the night._

**R&R! =D**


End file.
